You Saved Me
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Molly comes to visit Sherlock in the hospital after he's shot. Sherlolly.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! You hear me?! Leave me be!

_**You Saved Me**_

"So, we good then?"

"Yeah, of course."

Janine headed for the door, but opened right as she got to it, revealing Molly Hooper. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Molly calmly reached out and smacked Janine across the face.

"What the hell?!" Janine yelled.

"Are you planning on slapping everyone?" Sherlock called from his bed.

"Just the ones who annoy me." Molly replied, pushing past Janine and making her way to Sherlock.

When she reached his bed, she turned and glanced back at Janine.

"You can go now." She told the other woman.

Janine stared at her for a moment before storming out of the room.

"Are you going to slap me again?" Sherlock asked as Molly picked up his file.

"Do I need to slap you?" she shot back, looking through the file.

"I don't think so." He replied. "Although, I didn't think I need to be slapped last time either."

"You did." Molly replied simply.

She set down the file and walked over, removing the IV of morphine from his arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Drug addicts who relapsed less than a week ago don't get the good drugs." She replied.

She reached over and pressed the call button.

"We'll get you different ones." She assured him softly. "But I don't want you going back."

"You're different." He said softly.

She glanced at him in surprise, but the door opened and a nurse entered before she could say something to him.

"What do you need, Mr. Holmes?" the nurse asked.

"Mr. Holmes is a recovering addict." Molly answered for him. "Can you please check with his doctor and find a non-addictive pain killer for him to take?"

The nurse nodded and left. Molly looked over at Sherlock and saw his that his body was tense.

"When was the last time you had morphine?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "Jeanine turned it down."

"Well that was…sadistic." Molly replied.

She reached over and took his hand.

"They'll bring something soon." She told him, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"About what?" she asked, surprised.

"You told me to say I was sorry." He replied. "And I am. I didn't mean to worry John…or you."

Molly was quiet for a moment.

"I remember, you know." She whispered. "Last time you OD'd. I'd only known you for a couple months. I don't think you even knew my name, but I remember you disappeared for a few months, and when you came back it was…it was like you were broken. It broke my heart."

"I didn't know." He told her. "You're right, I didn't see you back then."

"It's alright." She told him, smiling.

Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillows. They stayed quiet for a little while.

"Is this almost over?" Molly asked.

Sherlock opened his eyes to look at her.

"Whatever this is." She clarified. "Whatever case includes you taking drugs and getting shot. Tell me it's almost over."

"I don't know." He replied softly.

Molly nodded. The door opened and the nurse returned.

"I have Mr. Holmes pain killers." She told them, injecting something into his IV. "This should be safe for him."

"Thank you." Molly said as the woman left.

"It doesn't work as well." Sherlock complained.

"It also doesn't turn you into a slobbering moron." Molly shot back. "I thought you'd be in favor of that."

"Humph." Sherlock replied.

He closed his eyes again as the drugs started to kick in.

"You saved me." He said softly, almost asleep.

"And you thanked me already." She replied.

"No, when she shot me." He murmured. "You kept me alive. You told me how to save myself."

Molly could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"You also slapped me again." He continued.

She chuckled and took his hand again as he slipped fully under.

"End this, Sherlock Holmes." She whispered, kissing his forehead. "Before no one can save you."

She squeezed his hand before getting up and leaving.

A/N: Just another one shot that was really based around me and my best friend wanting to see Molly slap Jeanine.

Let me know what you think.

Abbey


End file.
